


What's Your Favorite Scary Movie?

by frossie



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, in which its a rainy day and the girls watch an old johnny cage film
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 11:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20814482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frossie/pseuds/frossie
Summary: Frost and Cassie are bored out of their minds while the rain outside falls, they decide to watch a movie together and things happen.





	What's Your Favorite Scary Movie?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this fic!! I hope you enjoy <3

It's a rainy October night, Halloween approaches around the corner. The day of ghouls and ghastly creatures is ever so close and the entire town is prepared for the event, with costumes galore and buckets waiting to be filled with tricks and treats. 

The rain thumps against the roof of the house, making a loud impact every few seconds. The sky outside was dark and gloomy and the loud crack of thunder was booming with every chance it got. Occasionally, a stripe of lightning would illuminate the night sky, lines of white contrasting with the dark navy blue sky, devoid of clouds. 

Inside the house, two girls are lounging around, dying of boredom and wasting away. The blonde girl, Cassie, scrolls aimlessly on her phone, covered with a pink case and the screen lighting up her face. The blue haired girl, Frost, walks around the kitchen, looking for something to do. She paces in straight lines, her ice blue eyes searching for a source of entertainment. 

She locks eyes with Cassie and averts her attention elsewhere, her face turning a bright shade of magenta. Cassie snickers to herself and continues to scroll on her phone, picturing the way Frost looked as they stared into each other's eyes. 

The blonde drifts away into her thoughts, thinking about the way Frost looked as her cheeks flushed and the way she ran her hand over her hair as she continued to pace. She thought about the way that Frost's shirt snugly fit around her arms, highlighting her defined muscles. 

Cassie's daydream was interrupted by a tapping on her shoulder, she snapped back into reality to see Frost standing behind her, her cold eyes looking into her soul. "Do you want to watch a movie?" the blue haired girl said, her voice slightly raspy. Cass nodded and pointed over at the stack of movies that was standing tall next to the television. 

"What do you want to watch?" Cassie got out of her seat and began to go through the movies. "The Notebook?" Frost shook her head and Cassie began to go through the movies. "101 Dalmatians?" Frost's icy stare was glaring into Cassie's brain so she assumed that that movie was a no-go. 

Cass continued to look through the movies until she had struck gold. "Ninja Mime 13: Here's Johnny?" she said, before bursting into a fit of laughter. Eventually, Frost joined her in laughing and they both plopped down on the couch. 

"Ninja Mime? As in the movies your dad used to make?" Frost asked, in between breaths. Cassie sighed and put her hand over her eyes, "Yeah, those movies." She began to rub her temples and Frost started to laugh. "Why don't we watch it? Maybe it's a hidden gem." She said dryly. 

Cassie removed her hand from her face and put the disk into the DvD player. "Here goes nothing" she thought to herself as she sat back down on the couch and focused her eyes on the screen, trying to not stare at Frost for too long. 

The movie began to play on the screen and Cassie audibly groaned. She had seen her father's movies before and while she loved them as a kid, they definitely lost their appeal to her as an adult. 

The screen flashed the words "A Johnny Cage Production" and Cassie could feel herself slumping into the couch. The words triggered a gut reaction of embarrassment and she had to pull herself together to continue the movie. 

Some time passed and she and Frost had inched ever so closely, close enough that they were able to bask in each other's warmth. The movie itself was a snoozefest, cheap props, goofy looking costumes and poor acting. 

But Cassie was having fun, and she was happy to be spending time with the woman beside her. She turned to her side and looked at Frost, her eyes focused on the movie and her elbows pressed against her knees, leaning forward slightly. 

Cassie eventually drifted off into a light slumber, resting her head on Frost's shoulder, snuggling ever so close to her. Frost welcomed Cassie's warmth and wrapped an arm around her as she snored softly, her chest moving up and down slowly as she breathed. 

The movie was almost over and by then the two girls had both drifted off, with Frost starting to fall asleep as well, still holding onto Cass with her arm. When an incredibly loud crack of thunder boomed through the house, waking up them both. 

They shot up and embraced each other in a hug, their hearts pounding and adrenaline racing. They locked eyes for a second and Cassie could feel her face heat up as she observed Frost's beautiful face., Her tan skin illuminated by the glow of the movie, her piercing blue eyes and her soft, kissable lips. 

The two eventually broke eye contact and both women awkwardly shrugged it off. Eventually, Frost broke the silence. "So, what did you think of the movie?" 

"Fucking dreadful, let's never do that again." said the blonde. Frost laughed and wrapped an arm around her. "We should do this again sometime, I really enjoyed hanging out with you Cass." 

Cassie was resisting the urge to burst out of her shell and eventually she bit the bullet and let her feelings come flying out. "So uh.. I don't know exactly how to say this without sounding like an idiot but Frost, I think I'm in love with you." 

The blue haired girl laughed and pulled Cassie into a hug. "I know." she said with a chuckle. "Shit. Was it that obvious?" mumbled Cassie. 

Frost booped her on the nose and nodded, communication was not her strong suit but she tried her best. Cassie felt her face heat up as she leaned in for a kiss, Frost connecting their lips together, their arms wrapping around each other. 

Eventually, they unlocked lips and went up for air, both taking deep breaths. "So, do you want to uh. Head to bed?" Frost asked, her raspy voice making an attempt to show emotion. 

Cassie kissed her on the cheek and nodded, and they walked up the stairs to Frost's bedroom, fingers intertwined and hearts aligned. 

The two women curled up in tbed together, holding each other tightly under the covers, neither one wanting to let the other go.


End file.
